


Hurt

by paperclip_star



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, sorry - Freeform, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: Zelda makes a dumb mistake during a battle and gets hurt. Link tries to help her when she wakes up from passing out.





	Hurt

“Zelda?”

The dark world seemed to be shaking.

“Zelda? Zelda!”

Why… was it so dark here? Why was the earth shaking?

“Zelda!”

Was there an earthquake? Was she cold? It was hard to tell. She could barely focus.

“Please wake up. Please. Come on.”

Oh. She was asleep.

Zelda cracked her eyes open and was met with a blinding light. She winked back into darkness.

“No, no, no, no. Open your eyes. Come on. You were doing so good.” the voice urged. She stopped shaking and pressure subsided from her arms.

She tried again. That voice was so reassuring and kind that she wanted to do what it said, but it was hard. She opened her eyes again, little by little, letting the light soak into her eyes until they were mostly adjusted. Before her, a peach and yellow blob wavered uncertainly. She strained her vision and, slowly, it began to look like someone she knew.

“Link?” Zelda felt herself say. Her voice was scratchy. She cleared her throat, and repeated herself, “Link?”

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright.” he looked relieved, though he was still blurry around the edges.

Alright? Was there a chance she wouldn’t be?

“Wh-what happened?” she asked. Images flashed in her mind. Monsters. Swords. Yelling. Blood. They had been in a battle? “Did… did we win?”

Link let out a strained laugh, “Yeah, we won. How are you feeling? Can you sit up?”

Good question. Zelda rolled her fingers into weak fists and attempted to sit up on her elbows. She struggled to push herself up but laid back down.

“I… can’t. I can’t.” she told him.

“Ah, that’s okay. I can help you, okay? Um, lift your arm just a little.” Link said, shifting above her.

She moved the arm closest to him and he slid an arm under her back and under her knees to pick her up bridal style. When her legs and arms began to bend, she could feel pain in every muscle she had. She tried not to think about it.

Link moved her into a sitting position against something hard with her legs straight out in front of her. Her vision was dim, but she didn’t know if it was from the pain or recently waking up.

“Here we go. How’s this?” he sat beside her.

“Hard.” she straightened her back against the wall, “Where are we?” all around them, the world looked brown and blue.

“We’re right outside the nearest village. I was going to take you into town, but you started waking up. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I’m hurt, but I’m okay. Did you carry me here?”

“I did… Are you sure you’re alright? What hurts?”

“Link,” Zelda said, “I’m alright. Please.” she lulled her head to look at him, her vision a little clearer. She examined his face to see a gash on his cheek. She raised her hand and trailed her fingers over the scab, “You’re hurt.”

He placed his hand over hers on his cheek, giving a small laugh, “ _ I’m  _ hurt?  _ You’re  _ hurt.”

“Yeah.” she agreed. She wiggled the fingers under his palm, “Your hands are warm.”

“They are? Are you cold?” he pulled her hand from his cheek and warmed both her hands between his.

“I can’t tell.” she said.

“Your hands aren’t cold, but that doesn’t mean anything. Do you want my shawl?”

“No.” she gazed up at him. His usually calm face was twisted with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. You just… worried me back there. Next time you come to my defense, please have a weapon on you.” he teased.

“That takes the fun out of it,” she said, earning a laugh, “Also, I will stop worrying you when you stop worrying me.”

“You worry about me?”

“All the time. You’re too proud for your own good. It’s obnoxious.” she told him.

“Hey, you’re the one that charged into battle with  _ nothing. _ ” he defended himself.

“We won, didn’t we?”

He just shook his head at her, “We sure did.”


End file.
